


///breach///

by SoulStrings



Series: AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStrings/pseuds/SoulStrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a breach in the MI6 system.<br/>Drabble \(*o*)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	///breach///

There was a sudden commotion in the quiet room, a jittery blare and several sporadic beeps.  
The man on his left shook his head, “This must be a whole lot of them together, doing this.” He hit a key angrily. “Bloody hell, got the system up in ears.” He titched. “Breakthrough in approximately 10 minutes if we don’t find the leak.”  
The woman on his right nodded. “We’re thinking that there are several of the hackers, actually.”  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Consequences?”  
“Complete breach of the system means information leakage – to the public, if this is Anonymous – possible loss of assets, we’re gonna lose our agents,” She stopped to type in a line of code at breakneck speed.  
The man on his left took over. “It’s gonna put most, if not all, operatives in danger.” He paused. “Whoever they are, they’re out to do some serious damage, sir.”  
The tension in the room was rising, men and women furiously typing away. The clack of keys and stuttered syrens was broken up by frustrated growls and shouts of orders.  
“How are these freelancers beating an entire room of MI6?”  
There was someone who could help them. Higher-ups wouldn’t approve, of course, but this was urgent.  
Protocol be damned, people could die if this little breach squeaked.  
He shook his head and left.

Fifteen minutes later, he was back.  
“Aster, please retell everything that has happened.”  
“Again, sir?” said the man, eyes staying glued to the screen. He shifted in his seat and began. “We think it’s a group of hackers. Possibly Anonymous. The breach was detected about an hour ago, some irregularities in the system. One of us centered in on it, and it suddenly widened and attempted to shut down our services. We’ve been trying to find them, but we just can’t. We don’t recognize the type of masking software they’re using, or why this blasted—” there was a crescendo of irritable clacks “—They also keep leaving these little symbols everywhere. Just when we think that we've found a breach, they pop up and we have to start again. And they’re multiplying!”  
“Symbols?”  
Aster froze momentarily, before resuming with a string of curse words. He shot a venomous glare over his shoulder. “What’s he doing here?”  
“He is helping.”  
“He’s a criminal!” Aster hissed. “Are you out of your bloody mind, North?” He corrected himself. “Sir.”  
The newcomer intoned again, “Symbols?”  
Aster stayed silent, narrowed his eyes even further and leaned into the screen.  
North sighed, turning to the woman on his right. “Tooth?”  
She sighed and closed her eyes. There was an half-hearted attempt to ignore North’s request. She sighed again.  
“Symbols, yes,” she said. “Snowflakes.”  
The newcomer looked startled, and then broke into a grin.  
North frowned, “You know this group?”  
“Oh yes,” the newcomer nodded innocently.  
He tapped Aster on his shoulder, smiling sweetly when the man whipped around in a barely-contained flurry. He looked between North and the man in front of him – bloody grey-faced traitor – and bit out, “What?”  
North just waved a hand. “Just let him try.”  
Aster growled, and stood his ground. He rounded on the other man. “I swear, Pitch, if you try even one of your parlour tricks, I’ll—”  
“Skin me alive, leave me for dead, yes, yes, heard all of that before.” He twisted around Aster, sitting into the chair. “I wouldn’t be able to do much anyway. My hands are tied.” He smiled and pulled at his restraints. “Quite literally, you’d notice.”  
Aster snarled, but stepped back, all stiff lines and fiery glares. Toothiana stiffened slightly as Pitch sat down beside her. He ignored that, and dove straight into the lines of code.  
Several tense minutes passed, peppered with snide remarks from Aster and Pitch’s cooing terms of endearment that gave everyone shivers.  
With a final dramatic clack, Pitch stood up and everything went silent.  
People broke off suddenly out of the battle haze and looked around the quiet room.  
Everything was back to normal.  
It was over.  
Pitch started laughing. He slammed his hands on the table, making several people jump. “Got you this time.” he snarled.  
Turning around, he bowed to North and Aster.  
“Take me away now, if you please.” He said. “Now that I’ve done your work for you.”  
North snorted and led the madman away, with Aster spitting after him.

Somewhere in the west of Oxford, a boy sat back from his computer and leaned into the chair. It was dark in his room, the only light coming from the monitor. A message flashed on-screen.  
Hello, Frost.  
“Little shit,” he muttered, getting up and turning off the screen. “Man’s a friggin vanishing act.”  
It was getting pretty late already. The clock read ’11:58’.  
He lay down, staring up at the ceiling. That was fun. He was just going to prod at it a bit, but they’d caught him, and he wasn’t one to give up a chase. Bet they were still trying to find out how he did it. It’s not like NM would tell them. He’d have figured it out, of course, but no magician tells anyone his secrets.  
He yawned wide, and curled up on his side.  
The moon was rising.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA READ sorry yes its 11 i have to go to school tomorrow  
> Happy St Patrick's Day! ... even though this is england


End file.
